The present invention relates to a shade or sun screen system and more particularly to an improved type of movable sun shade assembly.
It is common practice to provide screens or shades for windows using tracks supported by the window frame, not only with respect to vertical flat windows but also curvilinear, multi-angular or horizontal windows used in offices, homes or greenhouses. Frequently, a plurality of shades are provided and it is essential that a simple and convenient system be developed for raising and lowering same. Moreover, it is desirable that the system be free-moving, not involve the use of unsightly strings and enable independent movement of separate shades without expensive motorized units.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved movable shade system which is easy to use, versatile and relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a movable shade system as aforesaid which enables free-movement of shades and independent movement of separate shades.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinafter.